Meeting the Future
by NickyWho
Summary: The Next Generation accidently go back in time  thanks to Scorpius and Albus  to 1995, the summer before Harry's fifth year. R&R
1. Unexpected Arrivals

**Meeting the Future**

Full Summary: The Next generation accidently go back in time (thanks Scorpius and Albus) to 1995, the summer before their parents fifth year.

Unexpected Arrivals

"We could use an invisibilty cloak-" Alastar Moody started to suggest before he was cut off by a massive crash in the hall way.

Molly Weasley's eyes widened. "You don't think one of the children have hurt themselfs do you?" she asked before starting for the door, only to be held back by Remus Lupin.

"Could be anything Molly, death eaters for all we know." He told her quietly and she sighed. She would never forgive herself if one of the children were outside hurt and she couldn't go to them.

Albus Dumbledore held up his hand for silence and after a few seconds everyone knew why. There were whispering outside...well, more like hissing.

"Can't believe you would do this!" A young girl whispered angrily.

"It was your idea, we just acted on it!" A young boy whispered back, his voice clear and cocky.  
>"Will you two stop bickering for like two seconds?" Another voice joined the pair, this voice was more wary and meak than the other.<br>"Shut up Al!" Both of them hissed making Sirius adn Remus share an amused glance, both caught in flashbacks of James and Lily.

"Guys, now really isn't the time to argue. We have no idea where we are or who else could be here. We need to keep quiet!" An older and more wiser voice said firmly.

"You're right Teddy." The girl said back and sighs of relief could be heard. "He just gets on my nerves."

Groans replaced the sighs. "Should've knew it would've been too good to last." Another young girl said.

"_I _get on _your _nerves?"

Dumbledore's curiousity finally got the better of him and he walked over to the door, opening it quickly as the Order got out their wands.

Eight people, between the ages of twenty and thirteen, were standing in the hallway, all looking like deers stuck in headlights.

"Who are you lot?" Moody asked gruffly and none of them seemed able to speak.

The eldest, who had light blue hair, stared around the now light hall in shock. "Oh no!" He exclaimed before turning towards a blonde haired boy, a black haired boy (who reminded a lot of the order of Harry) and a red haired girl, all of them looking sheepish. "Please tell me this wasn't you 'plan'!"  
>"Erm...depends on what you're thinking." The black haired boy said with a cheeky grin which faltered when he saw the older boys glare. "Yes, but it <em>was <em>Rose's idea. If she hadn't of mentioned it we would've never done it. I swear."  
>"Don't blame all of this on me!" The red haired girl screeched. "You're the ones who were meddling around with that potion. Curse your potion making skills!"<p>

"Teddy, what's going on?" A blonde haired girl asked in her french accent and all the men in the Order (except for Dumbledore, Moody and Snape) stared.

"Vicky, what does this hallway look like to you?" 'Teddy' asked and she looked around for a second before her eyes widened.

"Oh no."

"Yeah." Teddy said grimly.

"But it looks so different!"  
>"It's amazing what over twenty years can do, isn't it?"<br>Their was suddenly a loud bang that made a shorter red head screech and most eyes turned towards the staircase, while the rest kept their wands on the intruders.

"What are you lot doing down here?" Mrs Weasley shouted when she saw the six teenagers.

"We were curious." Ron said quietly.

"Never mind that!" Moddy growled. "Back onto this lot!"  
>Once again, all eyes were on the group, all wanting to know who they were.<p>

"I am Albus Dumbledore, may I ask who you are and why you're here?" Dumbledore asked kindly but his eyes were hard.

"I'm Teddy and...well...the last question is hard to explain..." The blue haired boy said, scratching the back of his kneck.

"Try!" Sneered Snape.

"We're from the future!" The youngest red head said happily. "twenty-eight years to be exact!"

**R&R**


	2. Introductions Part One

**I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish I did :S**

Introductions Part One

It was silent as everyone stared at the young red head who was smirking widely back at them.

"Tell us the truth!" Moody snapped making everyone jump. "Or we'll throw you in Azkaban!"  
>"Ain't the dementors in Azkaban being controlled by Voldemort now?" Another black haired boy asked and Sirius' mouth dropped.<p>

"Remus." He whispered, not taking his eyes off the boy.

"I know Sirius." Remus said, his eyes tearing up but the exchange went un-noticed.

"Are they?" Kingsley asked quietly.

"Yeah, it's 1995, right?" Another boy spoke up, standing next to the boy who looked like James Potter. "Harry Potter was not long ago attacked by dementors...later in the year there will be a mass breakout...death eaters will be re-united with Voldemort and Sirius Black will get the blame."  
>"Fred." Teddy muttered warningly and Fred rolled his eyes.<p>

"Oh, come on! It's not like Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron won't obliviate them once they get here."

"_If _they get here."

"Why don't you think they'll get here?"

"They don't exactly know where we are, and I don't remember Harry telling me that he met us when he was only a teenager."

"Sorry to interupt, but I think that veritaserum would be best in a situation like this." Severus Snape said quietly to Dumbledore who nodded as everyone was lead into the dining room.

"We have enough." Moody said, passing Dumbledore eight vials.

"Shall we do this youngest first?" Dumbledore asked and the shortest red head sat down in front of him. He passed her the vial and she drank it without hesitating.

"Do you know who I am?" Dumbledore asked.

The girl nodded as everyone watched silently. "Albus Dumbledore."  
>"What is your name?"<br>"Lily Luna Potter." She said making nearlly everyone from 1995 gasp.

"Am I right to asume that your father is Harry Potter?"  
>"Yes, I'm his only daughter." She flashed a pale Harry a grin and he grinned weakly back.<p>

"And your mother?" Sirius cut in, smirking at his godson.

"Ginny Weasley."

It was silent again, untill- "WHAT?"

All of the Weasley males were staring at Harry who grimaced and couldn't look them in the eye.

"Well, I suppose it's better that it's my best friend and not some idiot." Ron said, once he could get his head around the idea.

The twins shared a look. "He's got a point, Harry won't be a bad brother-in-law."  
>"I suppose." Bill said with a sigh while Arthur grinned happily and Molly started bouncing in her seat. She looked like she wouldn't mind Ginny and Harry giving her grandchildren right there and then.<p>

"How old are you?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes now twinkling. If this was Harry's daughter, it means the prophocy went in Harry's favour.

"I'm fourteen in April."  
>"House?"<br>"Gryffindor." She said and everyone from Gryffindor started to cheer while Snape rolled his eyes.

"Who you crushing on?" the boy who looked like James asked with a smirk and Lily blushed.

"Nicholas Corner." She muttered causing the children from the future to laugh.

"I think that's enough." Molly said, taking pity on her granddaughter, who's face had gone as red as her hair.

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded.

"Should we use the veritaserum? I think Lily has proven to us that they're not lying so it could be a waste." Tonks pointed out and Teddy couldn't help but stare at her.

"I don't think they should be interigated anymore." Molly said quietly, staring at the group wondering who else was her grandchild.

"True, I'm sorry that you were the only one who had to use veritaserum." Dumbledore said to Lily who just shrugged.

"That's okay, I probably would've lied to make myself sound cooler anyway." Lily said and her smile vanished instantly as everyone laughed. She sighed heavily. "When will this wear off?"  
>"Soon." Dumbledore told her, his eyes twinkling more than ever. "So, who's next."<br>"That would be me." A small red haired boy said and everyone turned to look at him.

"Hello, what's your name?"  
>"Hugo Weasley."<br>"And your parents?"  
>The boy shared a look with the red haired girl, both of the smirking at the thought of their parents reactions. "Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."<p>

Once again, the room was silent. "Well, it's about bloody time!" Harry exclaimed and everyone laughed at Ron and Hermione's shocked expressions.

"What a surprise!" Snape muttered, bored now that he knew the group weren't a threat.

"How old are you?"  
>"I'm thirteen."<p>

"House?"  
>"Obvious answer." Sirius said happily, not noticing one of the group looked nervous at the expectation.<p>

"Gryffindor."  
>"Play any quidditch?"<p>

"I'm not on the team." Hugo said, pulling a face. "My lovely cousin won't put me on."  
>"I would if you proved you could win the game for us." The 'James look a like' muttered but was ignored.<p>

"Anything else we should know?" Fred asked.

"...I'm best friends with Lily..."

"It's great to meet you." Molly said, looking like she was going to explode with excitement and Hugo smiled.

"Al will go next." The younger black haired boy was nudged forward and turned to glare at the older boy who just smirked back.

"Oh, wonder who's child this is!" Sirius said, obviously enjoying his godsons embarrassment while looking interested at the boy who was standing nervously. He looked exactly like Harry, even down to his eyes and the tone of his skin.

"Hello." Dumbledore said, seeing the boys nervousness. "We won't bite."  
>"Hi." The boy said but didn't state his name.<p>

"I'm Molly." Mrs Weasley said, after a few seconds of silence and Al looked up. "But you'll probably know me as Nan. What should we call you?"  
>"Al." Was all the boy said before sighing. "My name is weird."<br>"That's okay, we can change it." Harry said before blushing when Ron and Hermione smirked at him.

"No, I like it...but it's weird."

"Can't be as bad as some of ours." Tonks pointed out, shuddering at the thought of her own name.

Al took a deep breath. "My name is Albus Severus Potter."  
>Sirius' jaw dropped, Harry and Remus' eyes widened, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, Snape stood up straighter looking at Harry in shock while everyone else stared at Al.<p>

"What were you thinking?" Sirius asked Harry after a few minutes.

"Can't really answer that, it hasn't happened." Harry pointed out.

"You named your kid after Snape!"

"I heard."  
>"How could you do that?"<br>"Well I obviously had a reason!"  
>"You hate the guy!"<br>"I know, which is why I am as shocked as you!"  
>"HOW COULD YOU NAME YOUR SON AFTER JAMES' ENEMY?"<br>"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled frustrated. "I don't know okay! It hasn't happened and because of all those facts you were nice to point out, it's obvious I had a really good reason! Now will you just shut up for five minutes!"

Sirius stared at Harry for a minute before smirking. "You definately have your mothers temper."

Harry rolled his eyes at Sirius.

"And we thought Lily just got it from Mum." Al said making everyone laugh.

"Harry, I'm very touched that you would name your son after me." Dumbledore said, shocking Harry by looking at him while Snape didn't know what to say. Part of him was touched (the part that remembered that Harry was Lily's son too), the other was horrifed (the part that couldn't see the difference between Harry and James Potter).

"What house are you in?" Remus asked and Al sighed.

"Slytherin." Everyone stared and Al was starting to wish he had never come back to the past.

"That's okay, not all Slytherin's are evil." Harry said quickly when he noticed how upset Al was getting, shocking everyone. "You any good at Quidditch?" he asked but got his answer when Al blushed.

"Can't even stay on a broom." He muttered. "I accidently broke your firebolt when I was seven."

Harry grimaced at this fact but smiled softly at the boy who looked ready to have a nervous breakdown. Sirius, however, sighed in disappointment making Harry glared and Remus glance at him sharply.

"Sirius, don't start!" Remus said warningly and Sirius nodded, he was still Harry's son afterall.

"That's pretty much it." Al said, wanting nothing more to than to sit down.

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully while everyone didn't know what to think. Even if the boy looked like Harry, his personality was completely different. Snape was busy staring between Al and Harry, not sure what to be shocked at more. The fact a future Potter was put into _his _house or the fact the Potter seemed to be okay with it!

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy." A blonde haired boy said, standing up as soon as Al sat down.

"Great." Ron muttered before he was elbowed by Hermione.

"I'm 15 and in Slytherin. My parents are Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass." Scorpius said, ignoring Ron completely.

"What are you doing with that lot?" George grumbled.

"Well, I'm best friends with Al and my father disowned me, so I'm actually living with the Potter's at the moment." Scorpius said casually as if it was the most normal thing in the world and only Sirius could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Why did they disown you?" he asked quietly, already knowing the answer because it was the same reason he was disowned.

"I didn't believe in all of the pureblood stuff. Me and my dad got into a big argument last summer (for us) and it got worse because I defended Mrs Weas - Hermione. Sorry, I'm not used to calling you that." Scorpius said, shocking all of the teenagers from 1995 who were expecting him to be as horrible as his father and grandfather.

"I'm sorry all of that happened to you." Sirius said and the young boy shrugged but it was easy to see that he was gratefull to talk about it.

"Harry was always more of a dad than him anyway." Scorpius said as he sat down and Harry blushed at the proud looks he seemed to be getting from the adults.

"I guess I'm next." The other red haired girl said before she stood up. "My name is Rose Weasley and I'm Hugo's big sister."

"Are there anymore Weasley grandchildren about to come up?" Sirius asked amused as he watched Molly get more and more excited.

"We're all Weasley grandchidlren except for Scorpius and Teddy but they're classed as family anyway," said the final black haired boy and Sirius found himself smiling fondly at the boy.

"This shall be entertaining." He said, wondering if Molly would actually explode with how excited she was.

"How old are you sweetheart?" Mrs Weasley asked, rolling her eyes at the supposed 'adult'.

"I'm 15 and I'm in Gryffindor." Once again the griffindors cheered.

"Now that's just favouritism." Scorpius said in mock annoyance while Al nodded in agreement and everyone laughed.

"I also make it my job to beat Scorpius in every exam." Rose said, sending a smug look at the blonde, who rolled his eyes.

"I beat you in second year." He grumbled.

"That was three years ago. I've beaten you twice already." Rose smirked, which of course lead to the pair bickering while everyone else watched amused.

"Five gallions says they're going to get together." Sirius muttered to Remus.

"I'm not stupid enough to make that bet."

**R&R**


	3. Introductions Part Two

**AN: Alright, not as long as Part One but hopefully just as good. Hope you enjoy it, please read and review xoxox**

Introductions Part Two

"Alright, who's next?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling like mad.

"I guess I should go next." The boy who looked rather close to James' clone stepped forward and gave a little smirk. Molly looked at the twins, instantly recognising the smirk and couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Why is she smiling at us like that?" Fred asked his brother worriedly.

"You don't think she's found our secrets stash and has burnt it all, do you?" George asked and they both looked at their mother anxiously.

"I'm Fred Weasley." The boy said and everyone laughed as the twins jaw's dropped.

"My parents are George and Angelina Weasley." Fred Jr said and the older Fred turned to his twin.

"_I'm _dating Angelina!"  
>George just shrugged with a smug smile on his face. "Obvious not in the future."<p>

Fred rolled his eyes at his brother before smiling at his future nephew. "How's the shop these days?"  
>"Oh, for merlin's sake." Molly muttered. Out of all the things to ask him, they ask him <em>that<em>.

"Great actually, you have branches all over the wizarding world." Fred Jr told them and Molly's eyes widened in disblief.

"Not such a bad idea now. Is it mum?" Fred and George said together, folding their arms. She blushed, giving them a reluctant smile.

"Right, well, I have a sister, Roxanne, and we're both Gryffindors, I'm a beater and part of the next generation of pranksters. That's about it really." Fred Jr said and the twins moaned, wanting to know more.

"I guess I'm next." The, obvious, next Potter stepped forward with an arrogant smirk and Snape rolled his eyes. It was obviously too much to ask for two modest Potter's...Al wasn't that bad...not that he liked him...

"I'm James Sirius Potter." James said, his smirk widening when he saw Sirius beam. "I'm 16 and a Gryffindor chaser."

"I like you." Sirius said, un-knowingly making Al's smile fade. Harry, however, noticed this and gave his future son a smile. Al smiled back after Harry mouthed over 'don't worry about him, he'll get over it.'

"You a prankster too?" Sirius asked, glad to be seeing more and more of his best friend.

"Fred is my partner in crime." James said, causing all the pranksters in the room to smirk. "Not all that surprising when you think of the fact we're named after the biggest pranksters in Hogwarts."

Snape scoffed, this boy was way more big headed than Harry...when did he start thinking of Potter's by his first name?

"Alright James, let someone else get a turn before your ego gets even bigger." Al said, almost bitterly.

"Agh! I was enjoying myself!" James whined but sat down anyway.

A blonde haired girl stood up and pretty much everyone stared once again. "Hi, I'm Victoire." She said.

"What?" Sirius asked in a daze.

"Veek-twar. It's french. My mother is Fleur Delacour and my father is Bill Weasley."

The twins turned to a shocked Bill with smirks on their faces. "French, huh Bill?" Fred said teasingly making everyone laugh while Bill blushed.

Victoire smirked at her father's teasing before deciding, reluctantly, to change the subject. "I have a sister Dominique and a brother Louis. I was in Ravenclaw, I'm 23, not really into Quidditch but I was head girl."

"No!" The twins exclaimed.

"What is happening to our family?" George cried dramatically. Molly rolled her eyes.

"I'm also engaged to be married next month." Victoire said, smiling at Teddy who winked back.

"Congratualtions." Molly said, giving her future granddaughter a hug before Victoire joined her cousins and Teddy stood up.

"Right...well, my name is Teddy Lupin."

There was a smash and everyone looked at Remus who had dropped his cup. He was staring at Teddy, his eyes wide and his jaw hanging open comically, unable to believe what he'd just heard. He had never thought he would have a child, even though he wanted one badly and was so jealous of James when Harry was born. Remus was starting to get excited at the fact he was going to be a dad but, ofcourse, remembered what he was. What if his son turned out like him?

Sirius was beaming, already knowing how Remus had been feeling for over sixteen years and was happy his friend had finally found someone who could see the real him and not the werewolf.

"I-I was in Hufflepuff, 25, and I'm now an auror. Working with Ron and Harry." Teddy said, making Ron and Harry share a grin.

"Are you...?" Remus trailed off, not sure he wanted to know.

"No, but I'm told I get bad tempered around the time of a full moon." Teddy said, cringing as he remembered the screaming fit he had at Harry when he was six.

"And your mother?" Sirius asked, sending a smirk over at Remus who looked like he'd just been hit on the head.

"Tonks."

A happy squeal went through the room as Tonks was bouncing in her seat.

"I'm guessing you're happy about that?" Ginny laughed.

"I was hoping. Nice hair by the way." Tonks said, nodding upto his blue hair and he laughed.

"Well, looks like that's it." Rose said when Teddy sat back down.

"Wait, don't I have any munchkins?" Fred asked with a smile and the group from the future went silent.

This was going to be a long day.

**R&R**

**If you like this story so far, please vote for it on my poll :)**

**Just in case you're confused:**

**Fleur and Bill:**

Victoire

Dominique

Louis

**Charlie: **

None

**Percy and Audrey:**

Molly

Lucy

**Fred:**

None

**George and Angelina:**

Roxanne

Fred

**Ron and Hermione:**

Rose

Hugo

**Harry and Ginny:**

James

Albus

Lily

Teddy (went to live with Harry after Andromeda died when he was five).

**Hope this helps x**


	4. The Worst Part

**I do not own Harry Potter (sadly), hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review xoxox**

The Worst Part

Fred's smile faded. "What?" he asked warily, not sure he wanted to know.

The group were silent, sharing unsure glances at each other.

"Should we tell them?" Hugo asked suddenly.

Molly frowned. "Tell us what?"

"...nothing..."

"Hugo, you said it loud enough. They obviously know something's going on now." Rose said, rolling her eyes at her brother who just stuck his tongue out at her.

"Will someone please tell us what's going on!" Sirius exclaimed in annoyance.

Teddy sighed heavily, everyone's eyes turned to him. This was going to be hard. "You...I mean...You lot realise that not everyone in this room is alive in our time, right?"

"Of course we do, but what does that have to do with Fred?" George asked before he froze, his face paling.

"No." Molly had gotten it to and her sudden happiness vanished. "No, you have the wrong person. Fred's too young...you...YOU HAVE IT WRONG!"

"Molly." Teddy said softly, looking up at the person who's been his grandmother for so long. "I've been in your family since I was six, I'm so sorry."

Molly burst into tears. Arthur, who was in the same state, pulled his wife into a hug while their children (plus Harry and Hermione) cried silently.

"What am I going to do without you?" George asked, breaking down. Fred didn't have the answer. He just did the best to comfort his family.

After a few hours, the Weasley were finally calmed down, though all of them were surrounding Fred as if scared he was going to disappear there and then.

"I'm afraid to ask now." Sirius said shakily. "Who else is gone."

The group immediately looked to Teddy, who looked like he wished he was anywhere else.

"I don't know where to start." He admitted.

"Why don't you start from the first person that's going to die." Tonks suggested and he sighed, happy with the knowledge that they wouldn't remember any of this once his godfather arrived.

"Sirius."

"Yes?"  
>"No...you're the next person to die."<p>

"What?" Sirius' eyes widened but when he heard his godson's cry he knew that his fear would have to wait.

"Harry." He said softly, moving to sit near him.

"You can't!"  
>"Harry, I'm here. I'm alive."<p>

"But-"  
>"We can't worry about that now." Sirius said, pulling Harry into a hug.<p>

"Are you okay?" Tonks asked Remus when she saw that he was in pain.

"My last bestfriend." He whispered and she pulled him into her arms.

"How do I die?" Sirius asked the future group.

"You might want to stay away from curtains." Lily piped up and everyone stared at her bemused.

"What? Does a curtain come to life and attack me?"  
>"No...but that would be a funny sight." James said, ignoring the strange looks he was recieving. "No, it's a lot more complicated than that."<p>

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "More complicated than being attacked by a curtain?"  
>"Yep." James said, popping the 'p'.<p>

"Let's move on." Al said, already used to his brother crazy antics.

"So...who's next?"  
>"Professor Dumbledore." Victoire said, looking at the old man as everyone in the room turned to him in horror.<br>"WHAT?"

"Albus." McGonagall gasped, looking like she was about to faint. "You can't die!"  
>"I'm human, everyone lives and everyone dies. That's the way it's supposed to be." Dumbledore said calmly, talking about his death like it was completely normal.<p>

Severus Snape was watching in the shadows, staring at his mentor in shock. Albus was going to die? It seemed impossible...but then again, he thought Lily dying would be impossible too.

Harry was thinking along those lines. Dumbledore had always been there for him, whenever he needed him most (true, he wasn't there for him that summer but other than that he was like a granddad).

Fred Jr sighed. "Mad eye Moody."

Everyone turned to the ex-auror startled but he barely flinched, not looking at all surprised.

"Severus Snape." Al said, looking over at his namesake who didn't look surprised. Everyone was silent, it was no secret that Snape was the most hated person in the room but everyone was slightly stunned by the news of his death. Harry was staring at Snape, conflicted with emotions. He'd hated Snape since he was eleven...but he had never wanted him dead.

Snape's head snapped up suddenly and his eyes caught Harrys, Harry looked away quickly. Snape watched Harry for a few more minutes before looking down at his shoes.

"Remus and Tonks." Rose whispered and the couple looked at their future son.

Teddy saw their looks and nodded silently as Tonks began to cry.

"What happened to you?" she said between her sobs while Remus felt numb. It was as if history was repeating itself, this time him and Tonks in James and Lily's place while Teddy was in Harry's.

"I lived with Nan untill she died, then I moved in with Harry." Teddy told her, sparing Harry a quick smile. Harry tried to return it but couldn't really manage it.

"How old were you when we died?" Remus whispered and Teddy's smile faded.

"A few weeks."

Remus closed his eyes, a few tears falling down his face at the thought of never having the time to bond with his son.

"Did Harry take care of you?" he had to ask, though he knew the answer. Harry had grown up without his parents too, he knew what it was like and he would help Teddy through it.

Teddy's smile appeared again, growing wider. "Of course. He's my godfather, the best there is. Raised me like I was his own and the only life I know is with him, Ginny, James, Al and Lily."

"He practically our brother!" James said firmly, Lily and Al nodding in agreement.

Remus and Tonks were practically beaming at this, though they couldn't keep the pain out of there eyes.

"Anyone else?" McGonagall asked with a sad sigh.

"Well...there was dad." Al said thoughtfully and everyone stared confused.

"What?" Hermione asked. "How can you lot be alive if Harry's dead?"

"He survived another killing curse." Lily explained when she saw James and Al weren't going to tell them.

Ron turned to Harry in awe. "Bloody hell mate!"  
>"I knew you were good." Fred said, staring at Harry with the same expression as Ron and Harry felt his face burn.<p>

"Two killing curses!" Molly yelled, looking slightly hysterical.

"How did you manage that?" Tonks asked, her sparkling eyes wide.

"Erm...I don't know." Harry muttered lamely. "It hasn't happened yet."

All eyes turned to the future group. "We're not telling you this one." Scorpius said with a smirk that was a lot less cold than his fathers.

"You're just going to have to wait and see." Lily said happily and everyone groaned.

Well, that was just cruel!

**Sorry I forgot to mention Snape's death, I've fixed it now.**

**;D R&R**


	5. Conversations and Parents

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I hope you like this. Please read and review xoxox**

Conversations and Parents

Ron and Hugo's stomaches rumbled, cutting through the tense silence and everyone laughed as they blushed brightly.

"I'll go and make dinner." Molly said, glad for a way to keep her mind of her son's upcoming death. The rest of the group followed.

"So, you've been living with Harry, right?" Remus asked Teddy who smiled.

"Yeah, he's great."

"Did he tell you about me?" It seemed like a stupid question but Remus was desperate to know, Harry was like his son in everything but blood and he hoped he told Teddy everything there was to know about him.

Teddy nodded. "He always talks about you, said he never wanted me to forget you and mum. Not that I could anyway but he grew up knowing nothing of his parents and didn't want me to go through the same."

Remus glanced at Harry who was talking with Al and smiled. "He must really love you."

"I suppose." Teddy blushed as Tonks appeared, joining in their conversation.

...

"Right, so, is there anything else we should know?" McGonagall asked warily once they were all sat down and eating.

"Nothing that's partically interesting. Apart from Teddy having to hide from Uncle Bill whenever he's around." Rose said as Teddy and Victoire blushed deeply and everyone from the future sniggered.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, his own smirk appearing.

"Nothing." Teddy said quickly but no one was listening to him.

Lily bit her lip before explaining to everyone. "Teddy snuck into Victoire's bedroom one night. It wasn't the first time but this night Bill couldn't sleep and went in to check on her. Let's just say, what he saw has scarred him for life."

Everyone laughed while Bill looked like he was going to be sick and the young couple looked horrified.

A loud BANG made everyone jump and turn back towards the same corridor the others had appeared in.

"Oh uh." Al said quietly.

"Looks like the parents are here." Scorpius whispered back as the two of them slowly slid down their chairs and hid under the table. Rose rolled her eyes but didn't say anything to get them caught.

Everyone waited, holding their breath, as the door opened to reveal three people.

Harry had a lot more scars.

Small and you couldn't notice them very well unless you were close to him before he got them. He looked a lot more wiser.

Ron looked a lot more like his dad.

He was slowly going bold and, to younger Ron's horror, had gotten a bit of a belly.

Younger Hermione thought her older self looked prettier.

She was dressed smartly, reminding herself of a lawyer. Her hair wasn't as bussy and seemed almost straight in the bun she had put it in.

None of them had seemed to have aged as much as anyone had expected but still no one could tear their eyes from them.

Older Ron chuckled awkwardly. "Well, if this isn't going to make us self-conscious I don't know what will."

"Arthur, it's Ron!" Molly said to her husband happily and he nodded.

"Hi, mum." Older Ron blushed as he was suddenly pulled into her arms.

"Oh, Harry!" Molly said just as happily before pulling the other man into her arms aswell. Older Harry didn't blush like his 15 year old self usually did, instead he smiled and hugged back - something which made the mother of seven very happy. "Oh, and Hermione, dear!" Molly said before finally pulling the older woman into her arms.

Older Harry looked around the room, his expression turning stern and he crossed his arms.

"What happened?" he asked his children, nieces and nephews. All of them shivered at his tone. Out of everyone in their family, they were more scared of making Harry angry. Surprisingly, they would much rather upset Hermione, Ginny and Molly than upset Harry.

"It was all Al and Scorpius' fault." Lily said quickly before jumping when she was pinched in the leg. She let out a little yelp which made Harry look suspiciously at the table. He glanced around the table again, searching for the two boys, before rolling his eyes and peering under it.

Al and Scorpius stared back at him wide eyed, never blinking. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Boys." Was all he said but it was enough to make both of them jump and bang their heads on the table.

Everyone sniggered but none of them laughed out loud, afraid that Harry's wrath would turn to them.

The two boys quickly got out from under the table but they were deadly pale and looked like they were going to be executed. Older Harry glared at them.

Younger Harry shivered. He didn't like how much he intimidated everyone but judging on the impressed looks his older self was recieving from other parents it seemed to be a good thing.

"Why did you do this?" Older Harry asked slowly.

Al sighed. "We heard how much you wished you could come back here and warn everyone about what was going to happen. So, we thought we'd do it."

Harry's glare falted slightly and he groaned. "Al, there is a reason why I couldn't. It's forbidden. You lot could get in a lot of trouble for this."  
>"Only if you grass us up." James said bravely before turning his eyes to the table when his father's glare turned to him.<p>

"Harry, it was my fault." Scorpius said quietly. "Al wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for me."

Harry stared at the boys for a moment before looking away making Al and Scorpius let out a small sigh of relief.

"Well, since we're here, might as well eat." Ron said happily, sitting down next to his younger self who looked like he'd been hit over the head by a bludger.

Older Hermione rolled her eyes as she sat down next to him. "Honestly Ronald."

The tenseness soon disappeared and everyone chatted away happily, all of them asking questions about what they'd been upto and whether they were happy.

Older Harry found that he was having one of the best days of his life (if you don't count nearly havign a heart attack when you find out your kids are missing) and relaxed quickly.

Unfortunately, this all ended a few hours later with one spell, "obliviate."

THE END

**Okay, I'll admit that I'm not very happy with how this ended but I knew that I wanted to end it on this chapter I just wasn't sure how. But I hoped you liked it :)**

**Thanks to all of these people -**

Joleigh13 **gracie girl **Jessica682 **Vitzy **Disney-Princess-In-Disguise **Desiresheart963 **love the unknown **Proud Slytherin **.S **Ellen2607 **jadeb212 **LifeJumper123 **PerformanceLover **prongslet25 **RaeNSesshy4Life **StarReader2009 **Sunshine72 **vietgirl891 **abciloveyou **Alley 7795 **andientropy **AutumnRoseSummerLily **BlamionexTandrexChax4evr **DangerousLiving **EmoTacoFilling **fantasyfan16 **FatallyUnique **Ginervra1988 **gloomybear16 **Hopesmile Inchigo Cherry **jesslovessmiles **megane793 **Mistressfighter **Ower **Read-a-holic2200 **Shaley-Humdinger-the-3rd **shizune19 **thebloodgod12 **twiobsessed

**If you haven't already, please reviews or vote for this story on my poll.**


End file.
